


爱了很久的朋友

by yanrano617



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天-Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrano617/pseuds/yanrano617
Summary: 无文笔OOC预警圈地自萌，勿上升真人





	爱了很久的朋友

当金博洋刷到羽生结弦决定出席加拿大站的比赛的消息时，是和江哥在吃饭；夹着鸡翅的手微微一抖。

他决定参加加拿大站了。

自己又见不到他了。

吃完饭，金博洋没有立马回到宿舍。而是在院子里的椅子上坐下来，抬头望着星空。那个远在大洋彼岸的人，我有点想你，有点，有点而已。

四年一次的成绩终公布， 金博洋心情没有丝毫波动，准备提鞋就走。但是那个人的拥抱是他意料之外的。他没有拒绝偶像的两次拥抱，甚至还幻想京张奥运会的拥抱。那个拥抱很温暖，甚至有点热。脑海瞬间可耻的想过就这么抱一辈子。哎！想什么呢！

接着是米兰世锦赛，金博洋摔得狠。外界开始有猜测各种的缘由。他一点都不想去管，走在米兰的街头，遇到粉丝合照时都不知道自己有没有笑。

金博洋回国了。经过韩国冰演，传得沸沸扬扬的外训，练习新节目，日本的冰演。忙得团团转。可是每当练到崩溃时，躺在床上时，都会想到那个拥抱。无数次告诫过自己不要再想他。可是好像那是徒劳的。

没人知道，金博洋喜欢羽生结弦，真的很喜欢。

运动员都有野心，都想站到最高的位置。金博洋也不例外，他还想站在那个领奖台上，拥抱他。

他拼命三郎似的练习，想要那个领奖台上，这个时代里有自己的名字。

金博洋的日子依旧很安稳地在过。上冰，跟江哥吃饭玩耍，跟老铁桶总一起皮。一切都跟原来一样，又有点不一样，说不上来。

很多年后，隋文静想起不知何年顺嘴问金博洋的一个问题，如果让你表白，你能跟喜欢的人在一起吗？

金博洋低头，首体外夕阳的余晖落在他的半边脸上，不知道是在回答隋文静还是别人。

“不在一起就不在一起吧，反正一辈子也没有多长。”


End file.
